SAW
by Jigsaw 5
Summary: A new version of SAW, my own thing going on here.Larry's like Adam & Kyle's like Dr.Gordon.Detective Mathews is partners with Kerry and Detective Tapp with Sing, but their all in this together. Even a twist at the end, No telling just check it out yoursel
1. Prologue

**_SAW_**

PROLOGUE

"Man?"

(A man is cleaning up his apartment). Man this place is so filthy. That was one big party last night. I don't even remember what all happened last night. I'm must've been wasted to the max last night, or something. [Ring Ring Ring Ring (The phone rang). Hello?

"Guy on phone"

Hey _Larry_.

"Larry"

What's up J_ohnny_?

"Johnny"

Not much bro.

"Larry"

What about that arty last night? Pretty brutal right?

"Johnny"

Yeah it was, but forget about the party. What about that chick you hooked up with last night?

"Larry"

Who _Mona?_

"Johnny"

Mona! So that was here name huh? Yeah her.

"Larry"

Well let's just say, "The Animal Was Freed Last Night"!

"Johnny"

OWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Howls like imitating a wolf).

"Larry"

Well any way I gotta get ready for work. You think you can come pick me up to take me to work?

"Johnny"

Oh sorry man I gotta be somewhere, but I will tommorow. Maybe you can hacve another party real soon, what do you think?

"Larry"

Oh man. I don't know man. Last night was wicked enough...

"Johnny"

Oh come on bro.

"Larry"

...I'll think about it.

"Johnny"

Now that's the Larry I know.

"Larry"

If you star picking me up for work more often untill my Camaro gets fixed.

"Johnny"

O-kay O-kay. I'll start tommorow, I promise!

"Larry"

Alight later. [CLICK (Hangs up phone). Well looks like I'll be taking a cab again. (Awhile later after Larry got ready and went out and flagged down a cab. Taxi[ERRRRRRRR (The sound of tires on the pavement as the cab stoped). Oh. That was fast. Normaly I have to wait awhile. (He gets in the cab). To the Cleaners first I gotta drop off something. (The car drives off). Man I'm going to be late. Can you speed up a little bit? I won't tell no one (Chuckles). (The cab picks up some speed and gets to the cleaners). Alright wait right here I'll be right back.

"Cab Driver"

O-kay I'll wait here.

"Larry"

Thanks. (He goes in gets everything situated and then leaves). Ok. You know where to go next right? Or did I tell I tell you yet.

"Cab Driver"

Yeah I know where your going. (He speeds up just a little bit more and arives at a parking lotUnder a building). $25 Bucks sir.

"Larry"

What? This isn't the place I wanted to go. Well You requested it.

"Larry"

What?!?

"Girl"

Larry.

"Larry"

Mona? (He gets out and pays the driver and the driver leaves). What are you doing here?

"Mona"

I don't know I was dropped off here too just like you.

"Larry"

Hmm funny. Maybe it's a sign ya'know?

"Mona"

Yeah. Maybe. I did have fun last night.

"Larry"

Yeah me too. You know my buddy...well I thought that I should throw another party soon. Maybe next weekend. Would you like to come and hang out again?

"Mona"

Yeah. I would like that.

"Larry"

Good.

"Mona"

Well where I'm going is a few blocks so I'll see ya later.

"Larry"

O-kay. I guess I'll just take another cab...A _better _cab.

"Mona"

(Chucles). O-kay. Bye.

"Larry"

Bye. (She leaves). Well now what? (He looks around). Well gotta flag down another cab. (He begins to walk to the street when he heard a phone ring in a small office in the parking lt with no one else around). [Ring Ring Ring Ri... Hello? (A sick spooky laugh [BILLY). [BOOM (The lights quckly went out as someone turned them off as they closed the door and locked larry in). Hey! NOOOOOOOO! What the hell is going on[HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (The sound of gas leaking in from the cieling of the office). Oh no[Thud.

**_SAW_**


	2. Mr Larry Robinson

**_SAW_**

**CHAPTER 1**

**MR. LARRY ROBINSON**

(Back at Larry's appartment) [RING RING RING RING (The phone Rang over and over for hours after the incident)

"Johnny"

C'mon bro answer the phone man. C'mon! Damn! (He slamms the phone down with anger). Why wont he answer?

"Woman"

He still isn't answering his phone?

"Johnny"

No.

"Woman"

You called him when he was on break, you called two hours after, right after he got off, you even called his job. Where the hell is he?

"Johnny"

Sylvia calm down please. I really don't know what's up. He normaly calls me during lunch and when he''s off. Man this is really fucked up.

"Sylvia"

Lets just go to bed. Maybe he'll call tommorow. Something's probabply up.

"Johnny"

You really think so?

"Sylvia"

Yeah. I mean you said it your self, He normaly calls you first right after work. Right?

"Johnny"

Yeah.

"Sylvia"

See? So it kind of makes since right? He has some buisness to take care of.

"Johnny"

Yeah your probably right. I'll call him first thing in the mourning. But if he doesn't answer then...

"Sylvia"

Call the police.

"Johnny"

Right. God I hope he's alright.

"Sylvia"

Yeah. I mean he still has that party next weekend.

"Johnny"

What?!?

"Sylvia"

I mean what about all those people we've invited, their going to be upset.

"Johnny"

Party? Is that all your worried about?

'Sylvia"

"Johnny"

Whatever, I'm going to bed. (He turns out the light and goes to sleep).

"Sylvia"

Sorry. (She says in a sarcastically way, as she also goes to sleep).

_The Next Mourning:_

"Johhny"

Oh man. What a dream...Sylvia?...Where the hell is she now? (He picks up the phone and dials Larry's number). C'mon man please answer the phone. Please! Fuck! (He slams the phone doen after no one answered and he got the answering machine). Now what?...The police! (He begans to call the police).

_In A Filthy Dark Room Somwhere:_

(A man wakes up out of a deep and cold sleep[No Chains!).

"Man"

Hel..Hello? Is anyone there? Someone...someone Help me! Please! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Man?"

SHHHH! They'll here you.

"Larry"

Who's there? What is this? Who do you mean _they_

"Man?"

I don't know I just woke up here just like you. I don't know who did this that's what I met when I said they'll here you they as in I who ever as in who' ever brought us here.

"Larry"

Brought? Turn on the lights.

"Man?"

Let me see if I can...Hold on I got something.

"Larry"

(The lights one by one in a roll turn on and quickly almost blinding Larry and the other man in the room).Ahhh...Damn that's bright. (He says as he takes a look at the other guy in the room with him). What the hell! (He said as he and the other guy looked in the middle of the room and saw a big glass case or crate of some sort hanging with a set of keys in it and had a tape recorder with two tapes on the other side each with a name on it Larry and Kyle). Kyle who the hell is Kyle?

"Kyle"

That's me I'm Kyle. Kyle Reed. You Larry?

"Larry"

Yeah I'm Larry.

"Kyle"

So Larry, You think we should try to check this crate out and get the keys.

"Larry"

Yeah, but what are they for?

"Kyle"

Duh. The locked door.

"Larry"

Yeah, but why are there two keys for one door?

"Kyle"

Yeah. Your right.

"Larry"

Let me just...(He then reaches for the tape recorder and the two tapes). What the hell. Some kind of string is attatched to the recorder. Maybe if I...

"Kyle"

Wait! Don't pull the string. It could be a trap.

"Larrr"

Yeah. Your right I'll just put the tapes in and play them.

"Kyle"

Yeah. Just do that

"Larry"

O-kay. Let's see. (He puts his tape in the recorder and plays the tape while the recorder is still attatche to the crate).

_"Larry's Tape"_

_(Shhhhhh, Static). Hello Mr. Robinson. Mr. Larry Robinson. (Said a very dark sinnister voice). This is your wake up call. Up untill now you've been a party animal for the majority of your life time. Let's see if your wild and brave enough, to past this little test. Larry I want to play a game. The rules are very simple. You start off in this room your in now, then you go through several other rooms getting tested. There's a man in the room with you, There will be someone in every room of the lair that you are in. Your aim in this game is to help and make sure that atleast the majority of people make it out when you get to the end. If you can do this, you'll be free to go home but till then the door will be locked. You've just activated a gas device I installed in the vents, by pulling the string...or maybe your smart I really don't think your smart enough so you better hury. Live are die, make your choice. END_

"Larry"

What?

"Kyle"

I knew it.

"Larry"

"Kyle"

The string. I knew it was a trap.

"Larry"

Yeah. How did you know that?

"Kyle"

I just figured why is it on a string.

"Larry"

Yeah Maybe. You ready to hear your tape?

"Kyle"

Not really, but what the hell. (Larry puts in Kyle's tape and plays it).

_"Kyle's tape"_

_(Shhhh More Static) Hello Mr. Reed. You've been bad Reed. Your a very smart and intellegent professor at the university in the city, and yet you still like to go to parties, lie to people, and ... cheat on your wife. Your in a room now with a man. You have to be honest to him, be nice to him, and watch out for him, because your life is in his hands. The gas from the vents have been flowing since you've been listening to the tapes, You must really be smart.HAA HAAA There's a crate in the room with you and you only have a limit time to get the keys out. One's for the door to get out of this room, and the other is for another. Now Kyle will you help and rely on Larry are will you cheat your way aout of this? (Cough Cough) There are ways to win this hidden all around you, just remember x marks the spoot for the treasure. END._

"Kyle"

I don't get it. Cheat?

"Larry"

I don't know either, but we gotta work together on this. So are youwith me?

"Kyle"

Yes. Without you I'm dead. I don't know how though.

"Larry"

Let's just get this crat opened.

"Kyle"

Look. Larry it's a small door. A sliding door. (He slides the small door on the crate and pulls the keys out) [BOOM! What the hell!?! (Something turned on in the vents) [HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Oh no!

"Larry"

Let's hurry up and get out of here. (They quickly try one key... and it doesn't work...then the other [CLICK).

"Kyle"

Yes!

"Larry"

Alright. Let's start our game!


	3. The story of Jigsaw

**_SAW_**

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE STORY OF _JIGSAW_**

"A Detective"

(At a police station) Hey Eric.

"Another Detective"

Yeah. (He hands him a folder or file type thing). What you got?

"Detective #1"

I got a case.

"Detective #2 (Eric)"

Yeah?

"Detective#1"

Come with me. I really think you should see this. (They leave, with a few other cops and go to an old broke down building warehouse type thing, where there was a dead body straped to a chair with razor blades around his wrists with blood slowly oozing out and his face all bloody up against a face mask thing made out of blades wrapped in barbed wire).

"Detective#2(Eric)"

What happened here?

"Detective#1"

Looks like he was kidnapped, put here and tested to fight his way out for his life. Oh and this. (He picks up a bag with a video tape in it and begins to play it in the T.V. next to the body).

"Detective #2(Eric)"

Let's see what this is about.(The tape starts and a face of a funny looking doll shows up on the screen).

_"Tape#1"_

_Hello Roger. (Flash back to Roger waking up and listening to the tape on the T.V.). You have been a con to society for almost your whole life now. I would say all the prisons you've been to wasn't enough. Am I right? So I decided to pick to play a little game. Don't worry if you win you are free to go. If you lose you wont lose anything but your life. It works out perfectly for you since you've been a con for so long not caring about your own life, and what path you were taking. So I don't think you losing your life matters to you, but you still have a chance to change. You are strapped in a chait with razors around your wrists and a face mask right in front of you all you have to do to get free, is to press your perfect ugly criminal looking face up against the blades hard enough to break out. Oh, you better hury, at 3:00 your time will be up and the razors will be turned on a swiftly begin to cut through our flesh.(TIME:2:57). Let the games begin! SHHHH. END_

"(Flashback) Roger"

HEEEELP! HEEEEEEELP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Breathing very heavily). O-kay o-kay. Just press hard enough to get out. he began to press against the mask. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (He quickly pulls away). O-kay little more be tough. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Fuck! (He pulls away once more then goes back at it). Here it goes (TIME: 2:59). NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (TIME:3:00) (The razors began to cut his flesh madly). AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLP! (He fades away). FLASHBACK ENDS.

"Detective#2"(Eric) Wow. (Kneelikng over to the guy). It looks like this guy pissed someone off for them to do this to him.

"Detective"#1

Yeah.

"Detective"#3

Detective Tapp. We got this too. (He then hands Detective Tapp a bag with a nice dollar[COIN sized gold ear ring in it and Eric also looks at it).

"Detective Tapp"

Sing. Get a rush on the prints.

"Detective#2(Eric)"

Do you think the killer's?

"Detective Tapp"

Or maybe another victim's.

"Female Detective"

Look closer detective Mathews.

"Detective Mathews"

Kerry. What are you doing here?

"Kerry"

Just look closer Eric you to Tapp. (She then looks up at the ceiling).

"Detective Mathews"

What the fu...(He says as he looks up and shines his light to see words written in blood "Look closer detectives").

"Detective Tapp"

Huh? (they both glance at each other for a few seconds then look down at Roger's body to discover on his neck, a jigsaw peice carving). Jigsaw peice. [SIGH (looks at Sing) Looks like we're gonna be here a while Sing.

"Detective Mathews"

Yeah. "The Jigsaw killer" (He says as he grins and Tapp gives a little smile and chuckle). Yeah.(He says as he looks over at Kerry). Kerry, You never did tell me. What are you doing here?

"Kerry"

Well I am your partner.

"Detective Mathews"

Yeah, but I thought you were sick are something.

"Kerry"

Well. Got better.

"Dtective Mathews"

Yeah. Well glad you made it.

"Kerry"

Yeah. I needed to show you something else as well.

"Detective Mathews"

Yeah. What is it?

"Kerry"

Not what, who.


	4. Room 1 Mr Luke Walker

**_SAW_**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Room # 1 **

**Mr. Luke Walker**

(Back at th lair where Larry and Kyle are).

"Larry"

Man it's been ten minutes and this whole time we've been in this fucked up hall way, that's like a fucked up maze, in this fucked up lair...(He gets slammed against the brick wall by Larry, not to hurt him but to aware him),

"Kyle"

Shut the hell up! Just calm down o-kay? We need to work together on this alright? Now let's just work together on this and lets get the hell out of here! Alright man. (Gently lets him go). Sorry man, but I just got upset with you constantly saying "fuck" and going crazy on me. Let's just get through alright?

"Larry"

Yeah. Your right I do need to calm down this wont help us any at all.

"Kyle"

O-kay let's just go and get out of this long hallway and to the next room. (He begins to leave with a smile on his face letting Kyle know "nothing personal just making a statement" type thing).

"Larry"

...Yeah, but you still didn't have to bang me up against the wall.[HUMOR

"Kyle"

(About three more minutes of walking they finally come up to a door). Look we're here. Damn!

"Larry"

What?

"Kyle"

It's locked! Damn!

"Larry"

Oh shit!..Wait. (He then whips out one of the keys and hands it to Kyle). Here try this.

"Kyle"

Shit! It won't the other one the one from before.

"Larry"

Oh. Right. (He hands him the other key).

"Kyle"

Let's hope this works. [CLICK (It was unlocked). Yes!

"Larry"

(Larry walks in first, then Kyle). What the hell!

"Man"

(A man was in some type of device, and as soon as the timer stopped the door closed and he woke up). [SLAM! Wha..Wh Wha Whhat the fu...What the hell's going on here?

"Larry"

What is this?

"Kyle"

I don' know.

"Larry"

Wait look (Larry says as he looks and notices a tape recorder on the side of the man and picks it up and plays it).

"Tape# 2"

_Hello Luke. You've been out lately, not at home with your precious family. Your loving wife, your daughter who think she's alone in the world, or your son, who thinks the only one in the whole world who is important to him is you. Instead your out cheating on your wife, making sure the other lady's kids are fed, are clothed properly,and respected and treated right. Now your in a small, but deadly test. You are now in one of my traps "The Bird Cage Trap". In this trap you have to unlock your self out of the device by getting the key out of the glass bottle right in front of you, you better hurry the acid inside will eat the key up any minute now. If they both made it, you have two gentlemen in the room with you free to roam the area to help you out. If not each one of your little ribs will be snapped in half for every family member you left behind and for the new ones your lying to. You better hurry time is wasting. (Time: ELEVEN MINUTES LEFT) Let's just say hurry Up! END_

"Kyle"

Oh my god!

"Luke"

Hey! Help me!

"Larry"

O-kay we're hear to help you. Just calm down. O-kay. One of us has to get that out of there.

"Kyle"

O-kay. Go ahead Larry.

"Larry"

What Why me? Why won't you do it?

"Kyle"

What? Are you insane? Do you know what that can do to someone's hand?

"Larry"

What, so I have to do it?

"Luke"

[CRACK (One of Luke's ribs starts to slowly break). AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HEEEELLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEE! Just get it out please!

"Larry"

FUCK!

"Kyle"

O-kay O-kay O-kay. I'll do it.

"Larry"

[TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Larry stuck his hand in and then quickly took it out). Oh God! O-kay.

"Kyle"

Larry!?!

"Larry"

[TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO GOD AHHHHHHHHH (He finally gets the key out after trying and pulling his hand out a few more times). Here here here!

"Kyle"

O-kay O-kay, here take this. (Hands him a piece of cloth he torn from his shirt). Wrap it around it.

"Larry"

Right. (Larry watches with his heart beating very fast as Kyle frees Luke with two broken and three half broken ribs.

"Luke"

Ahh No. (He's freed). Th...Thank..Thank you.

"kyle"

Here. Help me get him up.

"Larry"

Right. (He said balling with tears running down his dirty face).

"Kyle"

(A little teary eyed). Your gonna be alright O-kay?

"Luke"

Y.. yeah. I'm in so much pain though.

"Kyle"

I know but you just gotta make it o-kay? Don't you die on us. You can make. You can make it!

"Larry"

Oh my god. (Backed up against the wall crying sliding down it). He might not make it we gotta take him to a hospital.

"Kyle"

Yeah! How genius. We are trapped here unless we get through to the end.

"Larry"

I know I'm sorry I just...Ahh man.

"Luke"

I...do...love them...'t to huurrrr...AHHH... (Luke coughs up blood, trying to continue.)

"Kyle"

SHHHHH! It's o-kay just take it easy.

"Luke"

(Sigh). Hurt them...(Pulls a wallet slowly and very shaky out of his pocket) M..my wife..tel...tell her and my kids I love the..them. If you make..it out.. can you do that?

"Kyle"

(Kyle takes the wallet and finds a picture in it and responds). Yeah. I promise. (Looks up at Larry). We promise. (Larry nods his head).

"Luke"

Thank...you!...([DEAD Too much pain and blood loss]).

"Kyle"

I promise. (Still holding him on the ground in a small pool of blood). NOOOOOOOOO! FUUUUUUUUUCK! (Gently lays him down). O-kay Larry. We are going to win this game and we can't let any more people die. You with me on this?

"Larry"

"Kyle"

LARRY!

"Larry"

Yeah. right (Wipes off his tears and sniffs at his nose).

"Kyle"

(Kyle gets up and looks at the door the haven't been through yet, then at the one they did come out of). O-kay we can't go back through there, so let's try this way.

"Larry"

Right. (They move on to the next test).


	5. The Survivor

**_SAW_**

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE SURVIVOR**

(Back to The detectives [Tapp, Sing, Eric, and Kerry in a interigation room).

"Detective Mathews"

What do we have here? Who's this?

"Kerry"

This Dr. Lawrence Gordon. Eric Dr. Gordon, Dr. Gordon Eric.

"Dr. Gordon"

Hey. (Shakes his hand).

"Detective Mathews"

Hey there. You the survivor?

"Dr. Gordon"

Oh..Uh no. They asked me to come here to listen to the story of the survivor with them.

"Detective Mathews"

Huh. Now why would they do that? (Gives Gordon an ugly stare).

"Dr. Gordon"

"Kerry"

He, so far, is one of the suspects to the case.

"Detective Tapp"

_Jigsaw_ case. (Grins at Eric).

"Kerry"

Jigsaw case.

"Dr. Gordon"

Listen I told you I didn't do anything to any one.

"Detective Mathews"

Nobody said you did.

"Dr. Gordon"

But you think I did.

"Detective Mathews"

Well...

"Kerry"

Eric!...(He looks over to her). She's here. (A girl walks in with a ponytail & some marks on each side of her mouth and sits down quiet, nervous, and shaky).

"Detective Tapp"

Alright I'll go ask her some questions. (He exits the room and enters the room the survivor's in). Amanda. In your own time can you remember and tell me what had happened to you.

"Amanda"

(She closes her eyes nervously and trys to remember and begins talking).

"Flashback (With Amanda talking)"

_I woke up. All I could taste was blood and metal_. (She said as she remembered waking up in a dark room strapped to a chair with a huge helment type device on her head). MMM MMMMM MM. (Stuggling to get free). MM (Breathing heavily). [SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Static from a T.V. which quickly turns on showing a partially green colored picture of a ware house type room with a doll on the screen rotating it's head towards the camera).

"Billy The Doll"

(As the same voice as The Jigsaw killer). _Hello Amanda. You don't know me, but I know you. I want to play a game. Here's what'll_ _happen if you lose. _(The camera moves over to view the doll and a styraphone head with the device Amanda's wearing on). _The device you are wearing is hooked to your upper and lower jaws. When the timer on the back goes off, your mouth will be permanatly ripped open. Think of it like a revearse bear trap. Here I'll show you. _(Camera moves closer and zooms in alittle on the head with the device on it, with a ticking sound). [ TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TEECK [SMASH! (Amanda screeches). _There is only one key to open the device. It's in the stomache of your dead cell mate. Look around Amanda, know that I am not lying. You better hurry up. Live or die, make your choice._

"Amanda (Flash back continues)"

(Amanda begins to focus nad starts to struggle even more for about two or three minutes). [CLICK. (The timer was held in with a string then pulled off once she stood up and the time began to start). MMM. (She begins pulling and struggling with the device)..._Then I saw the body._ (She walks over to the body and kneels down to lift up his shirt to see a big black painted question mark stretching from his chest to stomache). _There was a knife._ (She picks up the knife and looks at it then the body).

"Man"

MMMM (Looks up at Amanda to see her with a very surprised look on her face as she raises the knife and begins to stab and cut through his flesh). MMMMMMMMMMMMM MMM. (Amanda cutting away and digging in his stomache pulling intestines and cutting the stomache open to pull out the key).

"Sing"

(Talking to Dr. Gordon and the other cops watching). He was injeted with an opium overdose. Couldn't move or feel much of anything.

"Dr. Gordon"

You mean he was alive?

"Sing"

Was.

"Kerry"

So she had to kill him to get the key?

"Detective Mathews"

Jigsaw lied to trick her into thinking he was really dead.

"Tapp"

(Back to Tapp). What happened after you took it off?

"Back to the flash back"

(Amanda finds the key with only seven seconds left and quickly begins to unlock the key lock). [CLICK (Amanda takes it off and threw it off with one second left and it ripped open in mid air). [SPLIT TEECK (Amanda begins to cry and scream, untill a doll [Billy comes up and aproaches her on a tricycle).

"Billy The Doll"

_Congratulations. You are still alive. Most people are so ungratefull to be alive, but not you, not any more. END (_Flash Back ENDS).

"Tapp"

(Back to Tapp and Amanda in the interigation room). You are infact a drug addict. Isn't that right Mandy? (She nodds her head). Do you think that is why he picked you? (Amanda starts to cry alittle). Are you greatfull Mandy?

"Amanda"

H..He helped me. (Tapp turns his head and looks and focuses on Dr. Godon and the other cops). [SNIFF (Amanda begins to cry even more & more).

"Tapp"

Alright Amanda. You can go. (A lady comes in and walks Amanda out of the room).

"Dr. Gordon"

(The cops in the room with Dr. Gordon look at him and Tapp also walks in and aglares at him). What? You don't honestly think I'm capable of doing something like that do you?

"Detective Mathews"

We don't know what your capable of or why you would do such a thing to a preson, but you are still our suspect.

"Tapp"

That's right.

"Dr. Gordon"

But. Oh what ever I know I'm no killer.

"Detective Mathews"

Yeah, but neither is Jigsaw. (Dr. Gordon glares at Detective Mathews and he glares back).

"Dr. Gordon"

Can I go now?

"Tapp"

Sing?

"Sing"

Well. [SIGH] We checked your alliby and it holds up.

"Dr. Gordon"

Good. Can I go know?

"Sing"

(Sing looks at Tapp and Tapp nods his head). Yeah. O-kay. Detective Tapp will take you home o-kay?

"Dr. Gordon"

Sure. (He gets up and walks out of the room).

"Kerry"

Do you guys think he did it?

"Tapp"

I don't know, but I do think if not, he had something to do with it.

"Meanwhile"

(The cab driver that took Larry to the parking lot was driving to a spacific location to pick someone up...It was Johnny).

"Johnny"

Uhh can you take me to the police station please?

"Cab driver"

You got it. (They drive off).


	6. Man On Fire

**_SAW_**

**Chapter 5**

**Man On Fire**

(Back to the Johnny and the cab driver).

"Johnny"

Drive. I need to talk to you real quick.

"Johnny"

Hey.

"Cab Driver"

What?

"Johnny"

Did you hear what I just said?

"Cab Driver"

Yeah I heard you. What is it?

"Johnny"

Do you think you can, like look up somewhere at your station or whatever and check and see if a certain person got a ride from you or one of the other drivers, so I can know some answers?

"Cab Driver"

Sorry. Can't give that information out.

"Johnny"

What!?! Why the hell not?

"Cab Driver"

Well..Uhh we don't actually remember every face that comes in and gets a ride from one of us. So What was it for again?

"Johnny"

I need some answers and I need them now.

"Cab Driver"

Yeah, I heard you the first time. What kind of answers?

"Johnny"

One of my...my best friend went missing the other day. Well actually three days to be exact.

"Cab Driver"

Wow. In three days I must of seen hundreds of people, in that amount of time.

"Johnny"

Yeah I know, but could..could you see if or maybe remember if this certain person came in your or another cab fro m your company? (Hands him a picture of Larry, which looks like atleast a year old describing his characteristics in the photo as he's a partier).

"Cab Driver"

Yeah sure sure. (Looks at the photo) Uhh...Yeah I did pick this a guy up a few days ago.

"Johnny"

What?

"Cab Driver"

Yeah I picked him up a few days ago. He was the only time call I got in that day. Got me tons of rewards.

"Johnny"

I thought you just said you really can't remember any faces in the last three days, yet you automatically notice Larry when I show you his picture. I want some answers now. Pull over...Now! (The cab driver begins to pull over). Now start talking now.

"Cab Driver"

What do you mean?

"Johnny"

NOW!

"Cab Driver"

O-kay O-kay O-kay. All I know is that that guy there on the photo had a time call.

"Johnny"

What's a time call?

"Cab Driver"

What!?! You don't know what a time call is?

"Johnny"

No I don't know. I don't ride in the cab very often, and when I do I don't do time calls I just call them and wait.

"Cab Driver"

O-kay. A time call is when you call in earlier than you want the ride. Like a few minutes, hours, hell some people even do it in a day or two, but mainly hours or minutes.

"Johnny"

Time call? Wait a minute. What time did he call the time call?

"Cab Driver"

Hold up. (Searches through a lot of papers).He called in at about...7:30 in the mourning.

"Johnny"

What?

"Cab Driver"

Yeah.

"Johnny"

What time did he request?

"Cab Driver"

(Looks at the paper again). At 8:45.

"Johnny"

That's around the time he called me.

"Cab Driver"

Yeah, he came out like a few minutes late. I was gonna leave, but he said he pay me alot when he called. He actually looked surprised. Infact I had to remind him that he called in earlier to get a ride.

"Johnny"

That's impossible.

"Cab Driver"

What?

"Johnny"

He called me around 8:45 and asked me to take him to work, and I...blew him off. For Sylvia.

"Cab Driver"

What who's Sylvia?

"Johnny"

(Looks up at the cab driver). Doesn't matter. Just take me to where ever you dropped Larry off alright. Oh and make sure no one else trys to get in this cab alright.

"Cab Driver"

Yeah sure, but you better have alot of money.

"Johnny"

Oh don't worry about that. (They drive off to the parking lot where Larry was dropped off at). O-kay wait here.

"Cab Driver"

You got it.

"Johnny"

Why here? (Begins to look around).

"Cab Driver"

I don't really know. In fact when we arived here he seemed very surprised to be here. Like he didn't remember requesting this specific location. He didn't even want to get out of the car untill...

"Johnny"

Until?

"Cab Driver"

This really pretty lookin girl came up and he quickly got out and spoke with her like he knew her. Asking "what are you doing here"? Stuff like that.

"Johnny"

Girl? (Begins to think). Oh no. Mona!

"Cab Driver"

Mona? Yeah I thinnk I did hear him call her that, but I wasn't sure.

"Johnny"

What was she doing here? (Asking himself). Go on to the police station now.

"Cab Driver"

Right the police station. I almost forgot. (They drive for a while to get to the police station while no one is talking, Johnny is thinking). We're here. That'll be...alot of money.

"Johnny"

(Johnny looks at the amount on the meter). Damn. Wait here.

"Cab Driver"

O-kay fine with me. (Johnny exits the cab and enters the police station). Your going to pay me even more now with the meter still running ha ha ha ha ha!

"Cop#1 (Female)"

May I help you sir?

"Johnny"

Uhh yeah I need to speak to someone about a missing person case.

"Cop#1"

Name.

"Johnny"

Oh uh Johnny Larson.

"Cop#1"

O-kay. (Writes it down). And the missing person is? (Opens up a file that says missing people case).

"Johnny"

Larry Robinson.

"Cop#1"

O-kay. (Looks through the files). I don't see that the Missing Larry case as been filed or called in.

"Johnny"

What! What does that mean you guys didn't write it in or something when I called yesterday?

"Cop#1"

"Johnny"

Hello. Are you even gonna answer me?

"Cop#1"

Sir I have no idea what you are talking about. I do know one thing though, if you do not lower your voice and calm down right now. You have three options. 1.You can shut up and sit and wait till I find something out. 2.You can keep talking and get thrown out of here. Or 3.You can keep on talking, yelling, raising your voice,and we can lock you up faster than you can say "Where's my friend Larry"? (Johnny has his head down and as soon as she said that little joke he raised his head and gave her a very evil look). Now wha tdo you want to do?

"Johnny"

That was not funny. No at all. I'll just sit here and wait, but you better get to the bottom of this or I will.

"Cop#1"

Oh making threats now are we?

"Cop#2(Male)"

What's going on over here?

"Cop#1"

(Johnny sits down in a chair right by the front desk). This man here says he called in a missing person named Larry Robinson, yet IO don't have anything written down of such thing. Then he starts raising his voice at me when I told him that there were no files about Larry. Then he started making threats, then you showed up. Right on time to.

"Cop#2"

(Looks at Johnny). Making threats now are we?

"Johnny"

No I just want to find out what happened to my friend alright. I'm sorry for what ever I did, but can you guys please look into it?

"Cop#2"

Yeah sure thing.

"Johnny"

Thanks. I'll be back later or maybe tommorow to find out what happened.(Walks out).

"Cab Driver"

(Johnny exits the police station and enters the cab again). How did it go?

"Johnny"  
Don't ask just drive.

"Cab Driver"

You got it. (looks at the meter).


	7. Room 2 Mr Pete Walters

**_SAW_**

**Chapter 6**

**ROOM # 2 **

**Mr. PETE WALTERS**

_(Once again in the lair with Larry & Kyle)._

"Kyle"

O-kay we need to think this over what's next? (Looks down the hall in the direction they were taveling down). Who's next and why? We need to come up with a plan and try to help these people get out of these fucked up traps. You got any ideas?

"Larry"

No. I...I'm thinking, but my hand is ate up pretty bad. All I know is I'm not letting any one die any more. These next few how ever many there are I'm going to save them and I need your help to do it.

"Kyle"

Now your talking. Alright let's go. (They walk a while untill they get to another door which said on it " Live Your Life").

"Kyle"

"Live Your Life"?

"Larry"

What the hell does that mean?

"Kyle"

I guess this person who is doing this to us wants us to live our lives. You ready for this Larry?

"Larry"

Yeah. I guess so. Let's do it.

"Kyle"

Alright. (Kyle slowly puts the key in the door and opens the door to a dark room and when they entered Kyle felt the wall for some lights). Man it's dark in here.

"?????"

AHHH! Who is that? Help! Is someone there?...I know your there answer me! HEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!

"Kyle"

Yeah we're here we can't see you.

"Larry"

Here. (Larry flicks on the lights which had a very bright effect to everyone in the room nearly blinding lights).

"Kyle"

Holy shit. (Kyle says as he looks over in the center of the room to see a man in another trap which resembled a drill chair which was a chair that a drill on each side pointing to his neck, with a box on a shelf like object connected to the chair). What the fuck!

"Man"

Help m..me (The man tried to say, but wasn't so clearly with a ragg in his mouth).

"Kyle"

Oh goodness. (Checking out the trap the guy was in).

"Larry"

What's he saying?

"Kyle"

I don't know. Take the ragg out of his mouth.

"Larry"

Got ya. ( Larry slowly and carefully reached to attempt to take the rag out of is mouth, which was hard for him with the disengrated hand).

"Man"

Ahhh. Thank Thank You! (The guy said as Larry took the ragg out of his mouth and let it hang on the the guys chest). Now let me out of here!

"Kyle"

Alright just calm down first I'm looking for the key or tape.

"Man"

Tape? (Looks over at Larry). What the hell's he taliking about?

"Larry"

Just hold on we're gonna get you out of here alright?

"Man"

Alright just please hury.

"Larry"

O-kay. Umm uh here let me take that ragg off of you. (Larry begins to pull at the ragg which is stuck on something).

"Man"

Untie it.

"Larry"

I got it. [CLCIK) (A click went off as Larry pulled the ragg off which was attatched to a string or wire which slammed the door once agin right behind them, and activated the device which the drills were moving at a very slow rate).

"Larry"

Oh shit.

"Kyle"  
Oh no! Larry what you do?

"Larry"

I don't know. I didn't mean to.

"Kyle"

...(A tape player near by goes off when the trap was activated).

"Tape# 3"

_Hello Pete Walters. I've been noticing how well you con your way through life as if tommorow was a garuntee to you. Let me insure you that it isn't a garuntee. You are now in a chair strapped down with two drills on both sides pointing to your neck. Now the people in the room with you have to save you in time or else, bye bye Mr. Pete Walters. Your life will be ended, all the people you conned out of money or anything will just might have their revenge. The only way out is on the chair in a box. You better hury though those drills get faster as they go. Let The Game Begin. END_

"Kyle"

Larry, chech out the box.

"Larry"

Alright got it. (He goes over to check out the box). Oh my...

"Kyle"

What?

"Larry"

Look. (Larry pulls out a ring with about thirty-fifty keys on it). Which one?

"Kyle"

Oh fuck me.

"Pete"

Nooo! Help their speeding up. (The drills were now about a foot and a inch away from his neck and picked up some speed).

"Kyle"

Larry hury up!

"Larry"

I got it, just hold on a minute. (Larry tried over ten keys and none yet). Come one. (The drills were now about three to five inches away). No! Damn it. (The drills were nearly there). Got it!

"Kyle"

Yes! (Kyle said as he was trying to calm down Pete and also trying to look for another way out for him).

"Pete"

Yes! Hurry! Hurry! (Larry puts in the key twists and unlocks the dvice for him to get out with the drills right there just barely touching his neck). Thank you both. Now what?

"Kyle"

I don't know. I guess we just keep goining. Youready Larry?

"Larry"

Yeah. (Larry smiling being very thankfull that he just save another).I'm ready. (They go out and exit the door that they didn't go through yet).

"Pete"

You guys know a way out?

"Kyle"

Maybe.


	8. Larry comes clean

**_SAW_**

**CHAPTER 7**

**LARRY COMES CLEAN**

(As Larry, Kyle, and now Pete are walking through the halls of this gigantic lair of Jigsaw's, Larry begins to stop walking causeing a destraction to the other two who also stop wondering why he did in the first place),

"Kyle"

Larry what's wrong?

"Larry"

(Larry backs up against the wall and slowly slides his back down it into a sitting positionn). I...Just didn't think this was even possible.

"Kyle"

What?

"Pete"

Oh man what's he talking about let's just get the hell out of here nad then wine later.

"Kyle"

Het shut up man let him talk. Go ahead Larry, what do you mean?

"Larry"

I mean look around you man. Look where we're at. Did you ever think we'll end up in a place like this, I mean ever?

"Kyle"

(Kyle shakes his head in a way that he agrees as if he knew exactly where he was getting at). No. I never did. It never even slipped my mind.

"Larry"

I mean I know I did something wrong that's why I'm here, but no warning at all. I mean maybe if we get out of here and tell the police or something or they find our bodies people will be worned.

"Kyle"

Hey. You listen to me, alright we're getting the hell out of here. We are going to tell everyone about this place and hopefully we'll find out who's doing this to us.

"Larry"

Yeah. You know though, I didn't just party. I would party alot more than the average partier. I also used to chat with alot of young girls on chat rooms trying to get with them, and only for that night nothing else. I would sleep with them and then the next day I'll just leave them. I really do deserve punishment. Even though I was planning on changing as soon as I met her.

"Kyle"

Her?

"Larry"

Yeah. Her name's Mona. I really liked her. I mean this one was different, I never did have feelings for anyone as much as I did for her. The only one closes was this one chi...girl on the chat website, named Mandy. She was so hott or pretty. I mean she was everything till Mona came. Mona was real thoufh I had no idea if Mandy was who she said she was. I did always wanted to meat her though. Maybe I'll get out of here and find Mona and atleast meet and become friends with Mandy.

"Kyle"

Yeah (Kyle slides down aswell) that seems like a good idea.

"Pete"

(Pete also slides down). Man I understand completly. I mean Who would've thought...here?

"Larry"

Man. I'm so confused right now. Is this a dream? I mean come on. I need to get out of here and now. I am a filthy low life. I wont to get out and change and apologize to all the girls I tricked and left.

"Kyle"

Yeah, I need to apologize to my wife & kids. I really didn't mean it, but me and my wife had the biggest fight we've ever had. I yelled so loudly and she yelled back, scarying the kids to death. I really do regret it though, even right after I did it. Partying I really didn't party alot. Only once a blue moon. I tried to stop lieing to people, but I would just get it worse and have to lie my way out of things. I do love my wife though.

"Pete"

You know, I got it the opposite of what you guys got. I mean the people I conned were people dear to me. I played my own family, my friends, well my true friends the oes who got me to do it, I though they were my friends, but no their not, not at all.

"Kyle"

You can change that though. Not if, but when we all get the hell out of here, we all will change. Lets make a pact right now. (Puts out his hand) you with me?

"Pete"

Yeah. (Pete puts out his hand).

"Larry"

Of course. (Larry puts out his good hand).

"Kyle"

Great we will all change and promise to never change back into the monsters we were when we first entered this place.

"Larry"

My parting days are over!


	9. The Case Gets Wilder

**_SAW_**

**Chapter 8**

**THE CASE GETS WILDER**


End file.
